With the growth of activity involving smart devices which are interconnected through networks such as the Internet, many techniques are being developed for executing processes such as business processes. Although client-server architectures continue to play an important role, for example, in the field of business software systems, Service Oriented Architectures (SOAs) are becoming increasingly more popular. The integration of devices into a business landscape through SOA is an example approach for digitalizing physical objects and for making them available to systems, for example, by running instances of web services on these devices.
Enterprise backend devices such as enterprise backend servers may provide access to enterprise services, which may include, for example, web services that may provide services that may be desirable for low level smart devices such as devices on a shop floor or devices associated with an energy distribution domain.
However, smart devices included in a device level in many architectures may have limited processing capabilities, and thus it may be difficult for the smart devices to access and utilize enterprise services, for example, available on backend devices such as backend servers. For example, the enterprise services may include complex web services that may be accessed via standardized protocols that may be different from the communication protocols utilized by the smart devices in their respective typical communications. Thus, it may be desirable to provide techniques for mediating enterprise service access for smart devices.